Jelousy
by alice addict
Summary: After a heartbreaking attack from the volturi, tanya comes to forks to live with the cullen's. Can she handle her crush's new mate? Suck at summaries, but please read.
1. The Attack

Tanya POV

"Would you like complimentary airline peanuts?" the stewardess said in an overly sweet tone.

"No thanks," I responded. She walked away with the cart full of food.

Why did I agree to this anyway? To come live with the Cullen's. I could just live as a nomadic vegetarian vampire. I don't think I could face Edward and his new mate.

I could still picture my sister's faces in my mind as the Volturi tore them up and burnt the pieces…

"_Run Tanya!" My sister Kate screamed at me as she pushed away from the black hooded figure._

_A heart wrenching scream later, all that was left of her was a pile of ashes._

"_Irina!" I yelled at the top of my lungs .I have to find her. Get her out alive with me. I couldn't so I kept looking as cloaked figures ran around me. I saw a hand, and half of a torso. _

_If I could cry, I would have. But instead, tearless sobs wracked my body. _

No_. I couldn't give up. I had to run away and keep myself safe. For them. _

_So at my fastest speed, I ran. My shield blocked most of the mental attacks but that didn't stop the physical ones._

_A large vampire ran towards me, but I could quickly outrun him. I am faster than most vampires. "Come back here!" he hissed._

The flashbacks happened more frequently now. 2 months have passed since that fateful day in the arctic glaciers. They could have killed our mother, but to kill 2 innocents, well that was another story.

The immortal children never should have existed. They had the right to kill, I can't even think her name. It disgusts me to think that someone put an infant through all that fiery torture, then for that infant to kill all those innocents…. She disgusts me.

But Kate and Irina, what did they do? All Caius said was "Guilty by association" before they started to rip…..

_Don't think about it, don't think about it…….._

"We will be arriving in Port Angeles in approximately 5 minutes. Please fasten seatbelts and prepare for decent," the captain said over the p.a. system.

I waited in anticipation for what I was about to see. Edward, with a human. If that wasn't bad enough, his singer.

I winced at the thought. This will not end up well. She had already been through one vampire attack, Its Not long before it's another one from Edward if she tripped or something.

Or Jasper. If he hadn't hunted enough and she was around…… I sighed.

What does he see in Isabella Swan anyway? I can still remember the day he came running to Denali after school. She was the cause of it. He's putting himself in pain anytime he is with her.

He should just pick me. I wouldn't cause him any pain. I wouldn't ever make him feel bad for hurting me. There would be no limitations for our physical relationship.

The plane landed with grace and soon came to a stop. I walked out of the plane and as I took my first few steps into the Port Angeles Airport a high pitched scream assaulted my ears as a pixie ran towards me wrapping her arms around me.

"Alice, how did you know I was com-" I stopped my question as I saw her eyebrows raise. "Oh yeah, I forgot about your visions."

"It's okay, it's easy to forget when something terrible has happened," she said sadly.

"I take it the rest of the family knows too?" I asked.

"Yep, with Eddie being the mind reader he knew when I knew."

"And how does the human feel about me being here?" I wondered

"I have to admit, Bella is a little bit self conscious. She's chewing her lip like crazy, her heart's pounding. She's very anxious about meeting you."

"The feeling's mutual," I said darkly. We started walking to where the luggage was coming down the conveyor belt. I quickly grabbed my duffle and walked arm and arm outside into the rain.

"I brought Edward's silver Volvo," she pointed," It's over here." I followed her and put my bag in the trunk. I got in the passenger sear, and Alice floored it out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"Still drive like a maniac I see," I teased.

"Meh," she mumbled. Within minutes we were in front of the Cullen's white mansion.

"Come on, they're waiting."

I reluctantly climbed out of the Volvo and walked gracefully up the steps into the white mansion.


	2. Tanya meets Bella

**In about 2 hours I got so many reviews. (actually only like 5 or 6 but to me thats a lot on my first fanfic.) and like 3 people favorited this! Yay. I kept my promise so, this chapter is** **101 words longer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm not stephanie. So i don't own twilight . *sobs heavily*  
**

Tanya POV

As I clutched the doorknob, I looked at Alice. She sent me a reassuring smile and nodded. I twisted the knob and was greeted by 6 sets of topaz-yellow eyes, and one set of chocolate brown ones.

"Greetings, Tanya. It's great to see you again. The Volturi have gone way too far," Carlisle said as he approached me.

"It's good to see you too." I said as I hugged the man, "All of you," I added.

"The Volturi will pay for what they've done to you and your sisters," Emmett growled menacingly.

"Thanks Emmett," I said as I let go of Carlisle. "As you probably all know from Alice, the Volturi have murdered my Sisters. I can understand about my creator," I spat the word in disgust,"making a baby go through the fiery torture of transformation."

"Aw, honey come here," Esme soothed. I walked towards her and her arms wrapped towards me in a tight hug. "Like Emmett said, the Volturi will pay for what they've done to us."

"Thanks Esme," I mumbled into her chest.

"I don't know what happened. Out of nowhere I get this vision that you are coming alone, and that your sisters and creator are dead. I mean, I didn't even see the Volturi make a decision about the massacre. It just happened out of the blue. But on the bright side, your shield blocked them and they can't even trace you. They have no idea where you are. Although, they probably will choose to come here first to look for you." Alice said.

"Want to tell us the full story? Alice only told us bits and pieces of it," Rosalie asked delicately.

"Um… I'm not ready for that yet. I need to hunt desperately. I haven't fed in 2 weeks and my control is wavering." I said. I noticed the human, I'm guessing it to be Isabella, fidget self-consciously.

"Tanya, you haven't been introduced. This is Bella, Edwards mate. Bella this is Tanya if you two haven't figured that out yet." Edward explained in his handsome velvet voice.

I looked at Bella. She was the same height as me at 5'4. She had beautiful mahogany hair and looked to be about 110 pounds. What scared me the most was the leg brace on her left leg. And the scar on her hand that matched on of Jasper's.

"Hello Bella, I've heard a lot \about you," she winced slightly at my tone.

"Hi, I'm sorry about your sisters," She said sympathetically.

She knew, and experienced, what vampires could do to a fragile little human, and yet she still stayed with Edward and hung around with all of the Cullens?

Edward cleared his throat to get my attention. "We should hunt, now." Oh, right. He's a mind reader. I made a lovely impression didn't I. He just rolled his eyes as he walked out of the front door.

As the two of us stepped into the drizzle we started into a full sprint towards the river behind the house. We were into the thick forest in less than a second .

"So, the human you ran from a few months back Edward," I questioned him as I found an elk trail.

"She's- I-," he stuttered. "I got caught up in her ways. Unlike you I can't hear a peep from her thoughts."

If I could blush I would have. He can read my thoughts, but only if I'm unaware that he's there or if I let him.

"So, you must have come across this problem before, are you going to change her?" I said as I took down an elk and killed it quickly, draining it of its blood.

"Well, I can't take away her soul. And her father and mother. And all of her school friends…. It's very complicated. So my plan is to just live with her until she leaves me or until she, you know, dies," he choked on the last word.

I blocked my thoughts from him. So I have maybe 60 or 70 years to wait for him. If only she could see that being with a vampire is dangerous for her health. I thought for a moment about that as Edward drained 2 elk and found a mountain lion.

As I was running, looking for the scent of animal, I caught the familiar scent of grizzly. I followed the scent and drained it. Edward approached me from behind. "Ready to go back?"

"Yep." I said as I dropped the dead bear. I started running at my fastest and Edward soon fell behind. I chuckled and teased him, "Slow poke, slow poke, Eddie's a slow poke."

"Oh, you want to see a slow poke, watch this," he said as he ran his fastest towards me. It wasn't long before he passed me and left a rustle of leave's in his path.

I tried to catch up to him but I didn't make it. Instead I met him on the side of the river near the open glass window.

"Edward…. It's been a while," I said in a seductive voice.

He eyed me nervously. "Tan-" But he was cut off by my lips being pressed against his passionately. I gripped my hands around his neck, urging him to join into the kiss. He didn't seem to respond to it. I traced my tongue around his lower lip and he gasped, opening his mouth to me. As I was about to enter his mouth with my tongue, he grabbed my shoulders and started to push me gently, but firmly away from him.

"You're a good kisser Eddie," I said playfully licking my lips.

"I didn't kiss you back. You attacked me." He said, with absolutely no playfulness in his tone.

"Yes you did, you opened your mouth. If you hadn't of shaken my shoulders in pleasure it might of gone a little further than just that."

"You are full of yourself and always will be. You wondered why I chose Bella over you and it's because Bella actually thinks of other people's feelings. You, on the other hand are selfish." He was obviously angry.

"You didn't enjoy it at least a little bit?" I teased.

"Doesn't even compare to kissing Bella," He mumbled as he turned away from me. As he turned he gasped.

In the window was Bella. She had a look of shock, pain, denial, anger, and sadness on her face.

"Oh shit," Edward mumbled.

**Alot of you are mad at me right now. I understand. But remember, Tanya is heartbroken. She lost her entire coven. She has absolutely will do anything to get bella to leave edward. Don't be mad at me. And if your not mad enough, I won't be able to update as frequently because my sister is in the hospital and i'm flying down to visit her. DON'T THROW TOMATOES AT ME!!!**


	3. Bella meets tanya

Bella POV

I knew that this was going to be trouble from the moment I heard she was coming. She is a perfect immortal vampire. I am an average human teenager. Rosalie told me how Tanya kind of had a thing for Edward when they all lived in Denali.

As we were waiting anxiously for Tanya's arrival Edward squeezed my hand lightly. "It's okay love, you are the one for me."

The doorknob turned and the door quickly opened. In stepped Alice and the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen next to Rosalie. She had long, straight, waist – length strawberry blonde hair; and almond shaped black eyes. She matched my 5 foot 4 inches. She was dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, and was wearing a tight dark blue tank-top.

"Greetings, Tanya. It's great to see you again. The Volturi have gone way too far," Carlisle said as he approached her.

"It's good to see you too." She said in a bell chime voice as she hugged Carlisle, "All of you."

"The Volturi will pay for what they've done to you and your sisters," Emmett growled menacingly.

"Thanks Emmett," She said."As you probably all know from Alice, the Volturi have murdered my Sisters. I can understand about my creator," she scoweld in disgust, "making a baby go through the fiery torture of transformation."

"Aw, honey, come here," Esme soothed. She walked towards her and her arms wrapped around her in a tight hug. "Like Emmett said, the Volturi will pay for what they've done to us."

She mumbled something too low for my ears and released Esme's hug.

"I don't know what happened. Out of nowhere I get this vision that you are coming alone, and that your sisters and creator are dead. I mean, I didn't even see the Volturi make a decision about the massacre. It just happened out of the blue. But on the bright side, your shield blocked them and they can't even trace you. They have no idea where you are. Although, they probably will choose to come here first to look for you." Alice said very confused

"Want to tell us the full story? Alice only told us bits and pieces of it," Rosalie asked delicately.

"Um… I'm not ready for that yet. I need to hunt desperately. I haven't fed in 2 weeks and my control is wavering." I fidgeted self consciously. Everybody noticed that.

"Tanya, you haven't been introduced. This is Bella, Edwards mate. Bella this is Tanya if you two haven't figured that out yet." Carlisle explained, trying to break the ice.

"Hello Bella, I've heard a lot about you," I winced slightly at her tone.

"Hi, I'm sorry about your sisters," I said with the most sympathy I could manage.

Edward cleared his throat, "We should hunt, now." He rolled his eyes at some unknown thought.

They walked through the doors then started to sprint across the backyard and jumped into the forest in less then 5 seconds.

"I can tell she doesn't like me," I told Alice when I was sure that Edward and Tanya couldn't hear me.

"She's just jealous," she said matter-of-factly.

I gasped in surprise. "She's jealous, of me? But she-"

She cut me off, "She has always wanted Edward from the moment she set eyes on him. And he had always rejected her. She just witnessed the man she loves in the arms of some other woman." She grinned.

"Oh no! " Alice squealed. "Bella, get away from the window now!"

I turned to see what made her so weary. At first I seen nothing, but out of the corner of my eye I seen Edward with his back toward me and Tanya's arms around him. It was clear that they were kissing. He pushed her away gently. As he turned he froze in shock and met eyes with me.

Behind him was Tanya, She had a look of satisfaction and embarrassment. That bitch.


	4. Anger and Sadness

Bella's POV

I ran from the window as fast as I could. But it wasn't fast enough. A pair of cold, hard arms found me first. "Bella, listen," Edward tried to soothe me.

"How could you? I thought you loved me? Was everything you promised me a lie," I questioned

"How could you ever doubt that I don't love you? Of course I do," He spun me around and gazed into my tear-filled eyes. "Bella, I don't love Tanya the way I love you. I love her like a sister."

"Let go of me," I muttered. He dropped his hands from my shoulders. I walked out into the rain and towards my red Chevrolet.

"Bella, wait!" a pixie called.

"Alice, I am in no frame of mind to talk to any vampires at the moment. So please leave me alone," she looked hurt. "Just for now. I promise I'll call you in the morning." I opened the truck door and hopped in. I sped down the three mile drive at the fastest speed my truck could handle.

I checked all my mirrors. When I was sure I wasn't being watched I turned off the engine and sobs started wracking my entire body.

I can't compare to a perfect immortal. What's the point? I thought sadly. I continued crying for what seems like hours until all my tears had dried up. I got up and checked the time on the dashboard. 11:34 pm. Charlie's probably worried sick. I drove the rest of the way home to find Charlie's police cruiser gone.

That's weird. I thought pulling my truck to a stop. I opened my door and I thought I seen something in the corner of my eye. "Edward, don't even think of coming in my window tonight!!" I screamed. He would hear it. I walked inside and found a note on the counter.

_Hey dad, I'm at the Cullen's. I'll be home late so, don't wait up._

_Bella _

The writing was eerily familiar to my own, but I didn't remember writing it. I walked up the stairs lethargically and stumbled into my room. I found a note on my bed;

_Bella_

_It's Alice. You're lucky I covered for you. Charlie will be home any second. Edward is really sorry. Please forgive him. It was all Tanya. Don't forget to call_

_Alice_

I sighed and got dressed for bed. When I was about to turn off the light I noticed my window open, just a crack. I went downstairs and got a little bit of garlic, just to make my message clear. I ran back up the stairs and I quickly got a piece of paper and wrote _NO CHEATERS ALOUD_ on it. I attached a piece of tape and stuck it to the window, along with the garlic, attached by string.

As I faded out of consciousness, I swear I saw a look of hurt outside my window

"_-the weather today being a warm 61 degrees with overcast skies. The rain will hold off until around 5 when you can expect light drizzle- ," _I shut off my alarm.Why did I even have it on the weather channel anyway. The weather is the same always.

I got out of bed and slipped on something. I groaned and looked to what had caused the slip. The note! I have to call Alice. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed the phone off the hook and dialed Alice's cell number.

A beautiful velvet voice answered on the 1st ring, "Please Bella, love, listen to what I have to say." I hung up the phone. He won't ever leave me alone.

I quickly went upstairs and had a shower. After my shower I pulled out the first things that were in my drawer. A pair of jeans and a t-shirt. As I was pulling my top on I noticed what it was. It was a blue blouse that reminded me of Edward. I quickly tossed it into the hamper and pulled on a black Misfits shirt instead.

I looked at the clock. I was running late. I ran down the stairs and grabbed a pop-tart and my keys. I locked the door quickly and ran to my truck. I made it to school with seconds to spare. I searched the lot and found the silver Volvo. I sighed. This is going to be a long day.

I made it to first period English. And sat down, not at my regular seat with Edward, but at an available one by Angela. "Do you mind if I sit here today?" I asked, not wanting to be rude.

"Not at all," she glanced at Edward, "did you two have a fight?" the look in my eyes confirmed it.

As the bell rang the door opened with a breeze. "Class we have a new student. Her name is Tanya , she came down here from Alaska." The vampire tried to look embarrassed. "Miss Mason, you may have a seat next to Edward." She sat down and took out a coil notebook and a pen. "Now class have you all done the reading last night for homework?" The teacher asked. We were doing Wuthering Heights. I had the entire book memorized. I mostly zoned out the entire hour.

As the bell rang, I gathered my belongings. Tanya walked by me and winked at me. She was really getting on my nerves. The rest of my classes went by in a blur. She was also in my trig class. I walked into the cafeteria with only a coke bottle in my hand. I walked down to our regular table and heard a conversation going.

"Damn all the Alaskan kids are hot," Mike stated.

"Have you noticed she looks a lot the Cullen's?" Jessica asked Lauren.

"Do you think I'm blind?" Lauren said.

"So are you and Edward over?" Eric asked, his voice cracking.

Edward turned his head slightly in my direction. "It seems like that, yeah…" I trailed off.

"So, want to go to the movies Saturday with a bunch of us?" Mike asked.

"Sure," I answered. _How does Edward like that? _I turned my head in his family's direction to regret that instantaneously. I could see clearly Alice with a horrified look in her eyes and Tanya and Edward's lips locked together.

"Look at that…." Jessica trailed off, obviously at the Cullen's. Before I knew what was happening, I was running out of the cafeteria, and out into the September air. I ran to my truck and turned the ignition.

Nothing happened. _Any day other than today… _ I tried again. Why is this happening today... I heard a knock on my window.

"Bella, are you alright," Alice called from outside.

"No, leave me alone," I muttered from the truck cab. I glared at her through the window.

"I finally believe all the legends and myths surrounding vampires… they are sadistic creatures that want to hurt you," I said to her coldly.

She sighed. "At least let me fix your truck. Your oil is leaking…" She reached into the front of the truck and did something… "And you can thank me for fixing the loudness of it too…" she trailed off as she walked back to the cafeteria.

I tried it again, it turned on as usual, but was about 4 notches quieter. "Thanks Alice, I yelled."

I pulled out of the parking lot and just drove. I didn't know where I was going. I was driving just to get away. I pulled onto the highway and out of my rear-view mirror, I could have sworn I saw a silver Volvo. I growled.

I needed to go somewhere, anywhere… I realized that I was gripping the steering wheel. I loosened my grip. _Come on Bella, snap out of it. _I thought. I breathed a deep breath and let it out.

Snapping me out of my sadness was the horn of a transport truck coming closer and closer by the second. Before everything went black, I felt a pair of cold hard arms on my sides, pulling me away…


	5. The Creeping Coven

Sadly, Twilight isn't mine.......

BPOV

When I awoke, all I could hear was dripping of some liquid onto the floor. My eyes fluttered open. I was in some sort of dark black room. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw a few things.

I was lying on a bed, wearing sweats that weren't mine. A sheet was twisted around my legs, like I was moving around in my sleep. My throught was dry and parched. I looked across the room to a small desk with a pad of paper and a pen on it. Nothing else was in the room but a door.

I tried opening the door. It was locked, of course. I searched the room for a window but found none. On the desk was a lamp so I switched that on. The room was a dark purple color with peeling paint. The bed was just a mattress on the ground.

I started hyperventalating. Whats happening, whats happening..... I pounded on the door. "Let me out of here!!!"

I heard a dark chuckle from accross the room. I turned sharply to see what it was. There sitting on the mattress was a raven-haired vampire with blood red eyes. "Now, what do we have here?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled. I tried the doorknob again. It wouldn't turn.

"Now, do you honestly think of me that stupid to leave the door unlocked, so that you can go running back to your odd vegetarians?" He stood up and stalked accross the room. I backed against the cold wall. "How did I know that, right?"

he breathed in my scent. "For the past few months, I've been watching you. You see, I was apart of James' coven." I was shocked... "There were more than the 3 who failed epically at life... or whatever this is. Not only was there James, Laurent, and Victoria; but there was also Myself, Morgan, my mate (**you asked for it morgan! you are one of the bad guys!)**,and Jardon and Laura."

"Please, let me out?" I pleaded.

"Nope," he said, popping the p.

"Now, where was I... oh yes... In the wood we heard your ball game. We sensed that there was more of you than there was of us so we split up. Victoria, James and Laurent were going to talk to you while we hid and watched. They failed at the hunt so we watched and waited. We had to finish off what we started. So we put in a call to the Volturi, saying that the Alaskan coven was planning to create more immortal children. We knew about tanya's gift, and we also knew that she would end up coming here. She was going to make you insanely jealous and make you end up leaving the vampires to come right into the arms of our coven." He smirked.

"He'll find you, you know... Edward will." I threatened

"Why would he care. He has Tanya now. The perfect immortal."

I swallowed a sob. "If not him, then Alice, or, or Emmett." Tears were rolling down my eyes.

"You have a choice to make Bella," he took a step closer to me, our bodies just inches from one another. "You can either die, and break Edwards little heart," he paused," or you could join our coven. The choice is yours. But, you only have a day to make that choice." He walked at human pace towards the door. He unlocked it with a key from his pocket and closed the door after him, leaving me alone.

I tried the door. It was locked. I collapsed onto the dirty mattress. This was all my fault. If I hadn't of chose to move here, Tanya's sisters would still be alive. I felt more and more tears falling down my cheeks. Why oh why did I have to be so impulsive.

After what felt like hours, a female vampire walked into the room. She had a long caramel color hair and was wearing a shirt that said CSI addict and a pair of dark purple skinny jeans. She looked to be about 17 or 18.

On it was an apple, a glass of water, and a strawberry poptart. She set it down on the desk then started walking out the door.

"Why are you guys doing this to me?" I asked her confusedly.

She turned around to face me. "I was just like you. I had my friends, family and overall a pretty good life. Then Thomas and Jardon found me and changed me into a vampire to harness my full vampiric ability. I have the ability to burn someone with the touch of my hands."

"What ability do you think I have?" I asked.

"When we were walking towards you, we realized that the bronze haired vampire, Edward, couldn't read your mind. That is one of the first human signs of a sheild. your mind is very closed and private... On several occasions, we heard you asking if you could be turned into a vampire. On all those occasions, the answer was always no. We thought you were too much of a waste, so we had to get you alone somehow... you know the rest of the story..." she got up and walked away. "I'm Morgan by the way..." She closed the door behind her.

I didn't know what to do. I got up to the desk and sipped at the water and took a bite of the apple. Suddenly and idea came to me. I could agree to let them change me into a vampire. I knew that newborns had massive strength, so I was hoping that I could get away from them long enough to find the cullen's.

After my I finished off the food. Thomas, I was guessing his name was went to get the tray. "Made up your mind yet? Your 24 hours are almost up."

"I made up my mind..." I said quietly.

"And..."

"And I think I want to become one of you."

"Excellent..."He mumbled. He sat on the bed beside me."Now, I'm going to warn you, this is going to hurt... Alot."

"Okay... I'm ready." I said. I remembered the pain from last spring. I remembered Carlisle saying to Edward, "She only has moments left." So I'm guessing that it will only take a few minutes. An hour at most. I was ready.

I closed my eyes as his lips rested against my throught. A sharp slash of pain later, there was a fire in my neck...


End file.
